IntotheFarSide
by FoleyWrites
Summary: Managing to create a portal to the Far side which Master Cyclonis had stepped into followed my the Storm Hawks to stop her from completing more of her evil deeds, this fanfiction follows up their adventure to the unknown while meeting new characters to fullfil their duty to stopping Master Cyclonis.
1. CouvianKingdomPart1

Couvian Kingdom 

Part 1

Luminous green clouds hovered in the back and to the side of the tower spotted with lights, the valley below filled with occupied houses that are split by a river, spike like walls raised from either side of the valley giving it an eerie feeling, different types of birds soared through the air. The Storm Hawks stared amazed upon the new world from the dock of the condor, it was a jaw dropping scene for them all.

After the battle they opened the portal to a whole new area. Birds flying above head some had swooping long tails that followed their up and down motion as they flew. Excitement as well as nervous flooded through them.

"This is going to be fun." Exclaimed Aerrow, full excitement filling his eyes, the uncharted areas, new people and places to be, and more to learn from the afar side. They were across the mountains range that block Atmos from the Far side. Piper, Junko, Finn, and Aerrow exchange childish glances, "Let's head in and make some plans." Aerrow announced his eagerness to explore the uncharted area or even if this was an area it could be long platform.

Once inside everyone took a seat while Aerrow stood in front, and Stork managing the Helm. "We should find a place to land the ship, clearly this place is inhabit by people who we don't know and they don't know us." Aerrow stated the obvious, "And we don't really know much about their economy, language, or system of ruling." Piper added, "And not to mention the flying vulcabat, flying sharks, or even what those long tailed lizards are!" Stork grunted, his eye twitches with possibility of curtain doom, "Okay... What we also know that Cyclonis is somewhere about here." Aerrow added. The team gave a nervous looked to one another, "But our top priority is to make sure we are not going to make enemies of the local people here. Stork find us a docking area or just land somewhere. The rest of you get ready for ground expedition." Aerrow added.

Stork had not been successful in finding a landing stage and decided to play safe and land near the river where there was a fair opening. "Okay, Stork stay here with Radarr the rest of us are going to take our skimmers to the town." Aerrow said, pointing down the river where they saw lights of an occupied town. "And what if we run into the locals?" Junko asked, scratching behind his neck, "Or some pretty girls." Finn irrelevantly said, ignoring him, Piper wrapped her cloth bag around her chest, "Leave that up to me. The last thing we want to do is make a wrong impression on them." Piper said, remembering the Wallops, "Okay sounds like a plan. Let's move it out." Aerrow gleamed as he said it.

(In the navigational room)

Stork and Radarr worked around the ship to repair it, "I never thought I'd said this but I'm glad that Colonel made these changes." Stork uttered, Radarr made a series of chirps and chatters, the quicker he can get this done, the quicker he can get back to his book of Doom and maybe a lunch of Merb cabbages, but definitely away from Radarr's chatter.

Not much had been needed to be repair on the navigational room, but he needed Junko's man power to replace some damaged metal. Other than that Condor could never been better, putting away so tools he noticed that the compass stopped working, tapping on it to see if it would work again, but it stayed still, "Yep, we are curtainly doomed." He groaned.

(On a path to the town)

"Piper the the compass stopped working. And we need to know what time it is." Stork grumbled over the coms as the group biked down an old beaten road, it was lined with twisted trees and bushes, there were little bumps from here to there. "That's just great, you have to wait for me to come back." Piper said, it was good to know as well, she had one last timepulse crystal left. "We need to restock our supplies as well, Aerrow." Piper addressed him, Finn and Junko watched the tree lining in amazement, "Yea, We can stock up, when we get a chance." Aerrow said from the front, Piper had already guessed how many miles it was to reached the town from where the Comdor had landed. She bet herself it was at least a 10 minute drive with their skimmers. "I wander If there are the same ingredients here." Junko pondered aloud, "Man, I wander if they heard about Storm Hawk Finn down here." Finn wandered, "If they did, they'll have the same respond as the girls back from Atmos." Piper played, that earned her scorned look from Finn and a couple of small laughter from Junko and Aerrow.

They reached the town, in the matter of minutes as Piper guessed. The town had a lot more building than what they saw from where they had enter from Atmos, people of all sorts of ages and shapes walked about busily in the streets, small signs of shops, bars, and clothing shops were a lit on the Main Street, they pulled over to the first building and parked their skimmers. "Wow, this place is lively as ever." Piper examine.

Aerrow and the others stood there for a couple of moments as they admire the town and the tower that now loomed above them casting an ominous shadow over the town. "Hey look there. Those long tailed beasts keep circling that tower on top." Junko pointed near the top of the tower, "I wander why they are doing that?" Aerrow muttered, "Those are dragon keepers. They protect a very important treasure." A young lady replied to their question, "Dragon keepers?" Piper asked, "You must be here to guide Finn through this town." Finn hummed, grabbing her hands, "Finn let her go." Aerrow said, narrowing his brows as well to keep him in check, "What else can you tell us?" He asked the young lady, "The Couvian Kingdom here believe that the Dragon keepers are peaceful creature that allowed us to live here." She informed, sounds of a group was approaching them as the girl stepped back a little to not get in their way. "You must be our new guest." A Knight with a metallic blue helmet on remarked, she had the same color blue as the color for her breat plate, and a metallic grey for the bottom of her torso, and a metallic blue armored skirt, matched with grey armored suit, she was different from the rest they had opened face helment and regular armor on.

Aerrow's brow raised with suspicion of the new party, especially the female knight's covered face, "And you are?" He inquired, his team could be at risk with these guys, "At ease. We were sent to gather you for a king audience." The Female Knight said, he looked over at them there was only five of them, and if anything does happen, they would be out. "Please Follow us." The knight said leading her patrol to the tower. Everyone stopped and stared at them, some with suspicion looking eyes, other with admiration, some even clapped or called out names, and other just stared out of curiosity. "I don't like this." Junko quivered, "Yea bro. Let's hope they don't start throwing veggies at us." Finn agreed, "Guys just calm down.." Piper said, but her voice seemed to have fail at her attempt.

They reached the tower as the base of it was bigger and the branches that connected the tower to the ground seemed to be some sort of connectors, between the open areas where buildings ranging from royalty looking to important buildings. The female knight took a right as the rest followed they walked over the bridge, Junko eye swirled around as he took everything in, "This is so cool." He exclaimed, everything was from small to big, long to fat looking buildings, Aerrow search for what could be of help to them if their so call escorts decided to fight them, while also admiring the new part of town, "uh-huh." He agreed, there were two bridges far from each other, the one that they are walking on and one nearer to the tower, it was a lot darker here then from the part of town they entered, but lights posts kept the streets bright enough, he looked at the water as it rushed away from the tower.

Piper took the time to make a small mini map just in case they needed to get out of there.

They reach the other side and stopped at the first building. Inside was a big rectangle sized room stone made up a desk area as a man rummaged through paper, "Good Evening Lynna." The man said, moving his glasses to get a better look, he had a kind of a scientist look then a well proper man, his dusky black hair was a mess, but all was wearing a suit, "King has given us orders to retrieve the new guests." Lynna informed slightly moving her hand, Aerro also noticed that there was a black kind of a scarf around her neck, "Yes, he is just finishing an audience, it will not talk long." The man said, going back to receive some papers.

Lynna went to pet the black thing around her neck, it moved making Aerrow back up, that caught the attention of his group, a head popped up from Lynne's left shoulder, it yawned and stretched like a cat from her back, then it moved his head back to face them. "Umm hi?" He questioned, the thing tilt its head, Amber eyes stared into Aerrow's emerald eyes, causing him to fill uneasy, "Dude, What is that thing?" Finn asked as he tilted his head to, "Aerrow don't make any sudden movements." Piper warned, "Its kinda cute." Junko noticed. Some other the other knights in the squad laughed at their curiosity, "That's enough Tip." Lynna said turning around, so both the creature and her helmet stared at the Storm Hawks, "Don't worry Tip is just as curious, he won't hurt you." Lynna justified Tip's action. "He's ready. Here Lynna, have the king fill this out too." The man said as he sat back down.

(Back at the Condor)

Radarr tapped nervously on the railing where he was stretched across, watching the river and the trees for any signs of movement, so far he only notice off beat splashing from the river, not that it even concerned him, Stork had managed to keep Radarr on watch duty after saying that the splashing could be a possible doom of being eaten by a walking fish eagle while giving him the classical look when he says curtain doom.

He chirped as to say, "Man I wish I was with them." Radarr eyes popped wider as he knew that smell, he didn't even need to know where it was coming from. It was Stork's emergency supplies of Merb cabbages.

(At the King's Audience)

His majesty sat on the throne on the raise platform, he carefully examined each one of them. Glancing at the other, Aerrow spoke up first, "Greetings, Your majesty. We came from the other side of the mountains, we call Atmos." Aerrow spoke, the king looked to Lynna who shrugged in responds.

"Ah, Atmos... Its been a long time since anyone came here from there. My question now is what brought you here and why? Is it for good or bad attention?" He inquired an honest answer, he sat forward and rested his chin on his hands. "We are here on totally good attention, your majesty." Piper claimed, placing a hand on her heart worried that she might say something wrong or to upset anyone, "We are here to stop Master Cyclonis from continuing on her evil plans." Aerrow added to Piper's statement, "Master Cyclonis... Why does that sound fimilar?" He muttered to himself, "We did fend off a girl that was about to attack the tower." Lynna informed, "Then That must be your Master Cyclonis... I want to know everything you know." He exclaimed his interest. "That goes for us to. Your majesty." Piper said in agreement.

The exchanging of what had happen in Atmos the past year gave insight to Master Cyclonis evil deeds, and the King gave them the run down of Far side or what they call Earos. "What you should know that is very important is our dragon classes."

"Dragon Classes?" Piper asked. "Yes. Dragon Keepers are protector of sacred orbs that are filled with powerful energy one shard from one can power a whole fleet, we call those Sacred Orbs. Dragon Flyers are capable of forming bonds with humans and other species, take an example Lynna here has a Dragon Flyer, she formed a bond when it was a hatchling. Dragon Guardians are Guardians of ruins or sentientals that protects a terra, the last dragon are called Dragon Hunters these dragons are not friendly and could be very much dangerous." He warned them. "The Pulyran Empire is not you friends they want to rule the whole" before he could finish a knight busted into the room.

"Pardon the intruding, Your highness we are under attack by Pulyran Forces." The young knight said in a frantic, Lynna took a step forward, "What are we going to do about them?" She asked, it was clear that she may predict that the Storm Hawks could be a diversion, "They are not a threat but an ally, I'll leave you in Lynna's care." The King said, and with that he got up and shifty left.

(On the Condor)

"We are done for." Stork hysterically laughed, unknown two big ships were coming in they did not look friendly. One waved a flag with a symbol on it, while the other sounded for battle. "I thought I left you in the Atmos." The fimilar Dark Voice hissed, "CYCLONIS!" Stork yelped, Radarr jumped onto his back. "Hehe. I thought the others would be here as well." Cyclonis sneered.


	2. CouvianKingdomPart2

Couvian Kingdom

Part 2

Swinging from the ceiling of the Condor, after being ambushed by Master Cyclonis making Stork faint and capturing Radarr who chirped loudly into Stork's awaking from his unconscious while startling him as well, "Where's Master Cyclonis? Oh." Stork said noticing their situation, Radarr palmed his face, Stork continued "We need to warn the others." Radarr to free his arm but it wouldn't budge, flustered he bit down on to it making himself vibrate.

While Radarr worked on getting himself free, Stork tried to make contact with the rest. "Aerrow?... Static... Piper?... Static... Finn?" Stork asked nervously now getting his uncontrollable twitching in his eyes, no one heard his attempt to contact him, "I hope they are not being eaten, cooked, or baked alive. This is very bad." Stork trembled, Radarr slapped him after freeing his hand, he chirped then poked the com inside Stork's ear, "Aerrow?" He quivered, "Yea Stork?" He answered, at least they know that the coms worked from the distance.

(Outside the Audience Hall)

"WHAT" Aerrow exclaim worriness filled him, Lynna tilted her head out of the loud response, "What's happening?" Piper asked, "Is it the Condor?" Junko inquires, "Got we are on our way back... Sorry Lynna but we need to get back to our ship. Our friends are in danger." Aerrow explained what had happen to Stork and Radarr, "This might be a coordinating attack." Aerrow suggested, "How? If this Master Cyclonis only just came here she or he would have no clue where the Pulyran Empire is." Lynna countered, "She is a she." Finn recorrected, "She does have a point we don't even know where she could be an she could ambush us on the condor." Piper said, "Yea, but Stork and Radarr need our help." Aerrow said, "Well, If you don't mind if I tag along? You might run into some soldiers." Lynna asked. Aerrow exchanges glances with us team, "Alright, but you have to leave Cyclonis to us." Aerrow said. Lynna followed behind them as they raced down to their skimmers.

"And these are?" Lynna asked inspecting the new motor, "We call these skimmers." Junki explained to her, "They are motorcycle that have wings when activated in air." He tapped a button as wings expanded from the cycle, tapping it again made them fold up. "Lynna your on Piper's Skimmer, I want you two to look out for any possible ambushes, Finn keep an on the sky, Junko takes the back." He order them.

(On Condor)

Radarr growled annoyed, he's been working on freeing himself from the bondages that hold him and Stork up, being upside down for some time was giving him a headache, his teeth felt sore from constantly chewing on the bondages, what ever bondages that Master Cyclonis used was extraordinary to him, Stork jerked trying to free himself, "I think I might get upside down sickness" he uttered totally in defeat, Radarr snarled. Cyclonis could be whipping up and evil scheme somewhere to get rid of them for once.

(Nearing the Condor)

"Everyone be on Alert" Aerrow said, cautioning them. They could see the top of the Condor above the trees as they curved to the path, entering the clearing that harbored the Condor their once home felt eerie, something about this didn't felt right. Aerrow got off of his skimmer and flicked with his fingers to check out the hangar, grabbing his daggers off his back to prepare for an unseen force to attack, everyone else followed prepping their weapons, Lynna too hold a grey like stick in her hand. "Junko, Lynna go in first. We'll follow in next." he whispered to them, Junko took the lead while Lynna getting his back.

Finn, Piper, And Aerrow went to the side of the load up ramp, as they watched the two disappeared inside, a few minutes passed Junko gave the all clear signal, "Well, I don't think your Pulyrian enemy is around, "Thats good. So that cleared that this wasn't a coordinated attack." Lynna stated her past thinking, "Let's move on, Everyone go check out the different area of the Condor. Umm... Lynna you don't mind watching the loading ramp?" He shyly asked hoping that didn't get her mad, "I don't mind." She said shaking her head. "Alright lets go." He raised his voice only for them to hear and not to warn anyone else of their presence.

(Engine Room)

Junko stepped into the Engine room looking, peering under, and trying to stand on his tippy toes to see above everything. "Engine room is clear." Junko tapped the com in his ear, "Roger." Aerrow responded. Junko knee where he would meet the others, as he made his way to the navigational room, the door slammed somewhere making him jump, "Umm Radarr?" He called out nervously, glancing around the hall expecting the blue furry creature to appear and laughed at him for scary Junko, then the door slammed closed behind him, shrieking he ran down the hall, blindly running into the door, knocking himself out.

(Boilers Room)

"Okay, If I was Cyclonis I would definitely not be here. I would be somewhere it's possible to knock a group of people out, easy as ever." Piper talked to herself, She had knew that looked of uneasiness from Aerrow which set the whole theme of creepiness, and especially with Cyclonis somewhere made her shiver. Checking every possibly spot there was in the boiling room, she cleared it with Aerrow. She turned to the door as it slammed shut, eep she cried fearfully.

(Kitchen)

Finn sat there on the chair, "Clear." He said, "MAN. This sucks, aw dude. This can't be good." He said catch a movement, "Aer" he tried to shout but the door closed. Finn banged on the door, "Not not good." He whimpered, he placed around the room. "There's only one thing I do know."

(Navigational Room)

Aerrow walked in to the navigational room, "Stork! Radarr. I'm gonna get you down." He said looking up at them as they dangled there looking at him, _hmm that's weird Stork warned me about that Cyclonis could be here _he thought, _then why are their mouths tied up. _Energizing his daggers, both of them shook their heads dramatically, "Don't worry. It's not gonna hurt." He reassured, "But this will!" Cyclonis mocked as she sent an Crystal blast at Aerrow's back send him to the floor, "I should of know that you be hiding like a rat." He growled.

Master Cyclonis laughed evilish, "I don't know how you found me, but I won't make the same mistake again." Aerrow leaned on his side, his daggers still energized, he blasted a shot at her who made it disappear before it could reach her, "What's wrong Aerrow? Having back problems. Having you storm hawks separated like this is easier than expected. Now to finish you off." Master Cyclonis laughed, "Not when I can still move." Aerrow countered as he leaped into the air blasting the energized blast towards Cyclonis who fired her own to counter it, her staff glowed red as it stop Aerrow from reaching the metal floor, Aerrow made a sour face as it annoyed him to get caught, "Our little chess game stops here." She hissed throwing him into the wall and letting him hit the ground.

Lynna had heard banging all over the ship, it worried her, "Tip go find the others." She told her partner, who nodded, he flew into the hall. Lynna venture in not knowing where to go, she followed the hall as it took her to some stairs, she could hear more bangs loudly and voices, she broke into the run. A girl wear dark color clothes standing above the kid, the girl's staff grew brighter, not ready for an acceptance of action she charged in sliding to the kid's aide, putting her shield in front of her, girl's already motion shot the energy at them, exploding in impacted. Believing that she had won she started laughing, while Stork and Radarr let out muffled cries. She waited for the light dust to part ways so she could see her works, but stared opened mouth at her failed attempt. "Well that worked." Lynna said placing her shield back on her arm and dusted her clothes off.

"Impossible!" Master Cyclonis cried, her new opponent had lost her helmet while aiding to Aerrow, who still layed unconscious. "You will pay! For stopping me." She yelled in furious raged. "Not so fast. Master Cyclonis." Piper fumed, Junko And Finn appeared behind armed and ready. "This isn't over." Master Cyclonis growled, before anyone could reach she teleported away.

Aerrow groaned as he grabbed his head, "Are you Alright?" Lynna asked as she bent down to help him, "uh-huh." He sighed, allowing Lynna to steady him, "So what happened?" Aerow asked still rubbing his bruised head, "_That's gonna Leave a bump" _he uttered bitterly, Lynna explained to them the part after Aerrow had hit the wall.

Lynna had a questioning look. "Umm, I never did catch your names..."

"Aerrow leader of the Storm Hawks."

"I'm Piper." She waved

"Junko's the name." Half waving to her

"Finn your handsome knight in armor." He said grabbing her hands. "Hello beautiful."

"Uh Hi. But I'm pretty sure I'm your knight in shiny armor." Lynna said tapping her armor.

Everyone laughed. "What about those two." Lynna asked pointing to the Stork and Radarr. "Aha we should get them down." Piper agreed. "Junko?" Aerrow asked, as they looked him "Can't reach." He replied shaking his head.

Lynna put on a smile as she looked at the dragon that had perched on shoulder, "Tip?" She asked it, the little dragon nodded, flying to the two storm hawks, he investigating as he flew around, then he puffed a greyish black smoke onto the rope and igniting it. "What kind of dragons is yours?" Aerrow asked, before Lynn could answer the condor shook as Radarr and Stork hit the floor. "He's called a Ridgeback dragon." She informed, as the the black dragon landed elegantly on her shoulder. "Stork is the name, but have you ever heard of a softer landing." he asked, getting some bit of laughter, "And this is my copilot Radarr." Aerrow informed her, as Radarr sat up grabbing his head.

"So what now, Aerrow?" Stork asked, "Well let's go back up them up." He said pointing to the battle outside, "Umm. Not that I am saying its not a bad thing, except for their new strategy. They usually fly in three, I wander where their third ship is." Lynna stated, she burrowed her brows in worry, _What would they be after here?_ she asked herself, while the Storm Hawks asked Stork about Cyclonis, Lynna gasped at her realization and bolted out. "Hey wait!" they called after her.

(Near the Pulyrian Airship)

"So this is why you called... Cyclonis" ghostly voice spoke, Cyclonis walked in, "After we spoke in Atmos, I followed our exact plan. Now we are ready to carry out our plan Empress Bellaven." Cyclonis reported, "Good, met Gull'vier at this Airship. He'll keep Lynna busy." Bellaven told her. "Why is the Lynna person spoken of?" Cyclonis asked, "You told of the Sky nights in your part of Atmos... Let's just say she the Sky knight savior here. She always spoils my plan." Bellaven belted. "Now go, get what we need. And then I can bring back your dark Ace."

(The path that leads to the town)

"Now I know what their after I can't let them have it." Lynna stated, as she rushed to the tower's offense. _If Empress Bellaven gets the Sacred orb, we all be in trouble! _She shivered on what she will do. Tip let out a warning screech, as Lynna turned in time to see figures shouting and firing blasts at her. "I don't have time for this foolishness." She hissed annoyed, "Tip keep them busy." She told her partner as she countinued to race back to the undefended tower.

Tip leaped onto the branches as Lynna runs back to the tower. His first mini diversion that Lynna has entrusted to him, blowing out his flammable smoke which blinded the Pulyran men as they raced to catch up to Lynna. They shouted in confusion, some ran into each other doing his job for him, some ran into trees, while other whirled around making themselves dizzy and collapsing to the ground, and some running into the forest. The remaining ones try to clean their faces, Tip triumph in victory. Now to return to Lynna.

(On Condor)

"Why did she bolt off like that?" Finn wondered. "It could be important... We should go follow her." Piper suggested. "Did you get see to her face. She was worrying about something." Junko added, concerned about what it might be. "Yea, I did. Piper and Finn Stay here, Junko and I willl go after her." Aerrow spoke, taking Junko with him as he left the room, "Be careful Lynna did say something about a missing Puly.. rian ship. So they possibly could've have landed and be on foot." Aerrow warned, looking back as Junko who gave an acknowledged nod.

Piper looked worried as she glances around the condor. "I know Master Cyclonis isn't here, but it's quite nerving that she was on the condor." Piper quivered, "Don't sweat it piper, she long gone." Finn assured her, Piper questioned it. "Okay she might not be here, but what if she joins the Pulyrian Empire?" Piper questioned, "Luckly we talk to the King of Couvian Kingdom who has their own problem." Finn remarked, Piper shook her head wandering if he knew their situation, "Yeah, but I wouldn't want to make an enemy out of them." Piper stated. Stork agreed, "We would be doomed. And I also would not make an enemy out of Lynna."

(On the path)

"Man! She quick!" Aerrow notes, "Hey? What's up there?" Junko asked as Aerrow followed Junko's pointed finger to part of the path where a bird flew, "Is that Tip?" Aerrow squinted to see the bird better, "Tip!" Junko shouted, Lynna's dragon dropped his head under to see who had called his name, Tip growled lowly, as they got closer to he let out a puff of relief and landed on Aerrow's shoulder pointing with his snout to keep going.

Reaching the town's entrance, unconscious Pulyrian soldiers layed scattered across the ground, Couvian and citizens worked to put some awake Pulyran soldiers into prison karts, "Excuse me?" Aerrow asked as he pulled up to one of the karts, the Couvian soldier turned around, "May I help you?" He inquired, tapping his foot, "We are uh, looking for Lynna... Have you seen her?" Aerrow asked, the guard over looked them, till he saw Tip. "She went into the castle." The guard said pointing to the tower above head as it loomed over them, "Thank you." He gratefully said. Junko looked at Aerrow "Do you think Lynna did all of that?" He asked him, Aerrow shrugged.

(In the Couvian Tower)

Lynna stopped catching her breath, _Hope I'm not to late _She gulped, continuing to climb the spiral staircase Lynna could hear the soft pulsing of the Sacred Orb as she reached the top floor, peering into room, she watched as she caught her breath. "Is that Cyclonis?" She muttered, as the Cyclonis removes her head, she had the look of awe in her.

Cyclonis reaches for the orb, as it pulsed steadily, the orb started to glow as she placed her hand around the smooth hazel surface, "You will just do." She said placing the orb in the bag. "Put the orb back, Cyclonis." Lynna shouted from the door, pointing her small like stick at Cyclonis, "Empress Bellaven told me about you. Sky night." Cyclonis smirked, Lynna looked confused it looked she was about to ask what is a sky night, "To save you your breath Lynna, a Sky night is a protector of a Terra." Cyclonia informed her, Lynna swooshed her stock downward into a staff, "Enough history, I won't let you escape with the Orb." She called out, moving forward to strike Cyclonis, "To easy!" Cyclonis hissed as she blocked the strike with her own staff, she noticed that Lynna didn't have any crystal to power her staff.

Lynna jumped back as Cyclonis's staff grew bright red, as she shot it forward sending an energized blast towards Lynna who read to put her shield in front to protect herself, Cyclonis's blast ricochet off her shield in to the wall, swinging her staff in front of her changed it into a sword, Cyclonia found herself in wandered on who was ever to be clever to make a weapon like that. All of the sudden Lynna's body is surrounded by blue light as it light up the blade of the sword, "Two can play it that way." Lynna spoke, running toward Cyclonis as she swooshed her sword sending her own energy blast towards Cyclonis who got prepared to flick the blast away, it hit her staff with force making Cyclonis take some steps back, recovering from the blast she found herself staring into Lynna's face as she leaped sideways grabbing the bag off of Cyclonis's belt.

"Nice!" Junko and Aerrow shouted together as they watched her. _Now that was awesome_ he complimented in his head, Lynna grabbed the orb from the bag. "Cyclonis, you are surrounded. Surrender now." The Couvian king announced.


	3. CouvianKingdomPart3

Couvian Kingdom

Part 3

(In Couvian Tower)

Soured face Cyclonis snarled, "Don't interfere with your destiny." she hissed, the top of her staff grew bright and before anyone could react the light disappeared along with Cyclonis. "Excellent performance. Lynna." King of Couvia complimented, Aerrow and Junko moved aside as the king move into the room, "What does she mean by _Don't interfere with you destiny_?" Junko asked Arrow, who just shrugged. They looked around the empty room as they noticed that other forms of life had built the tower, the stones are far to big for humans to move, including the floor, "Your Highness, I would like to make a request?" Lynna query, as the King grab the Sacred Orb and placed it back on it's pedestal near the far end of the room, "And what a request is that?" Accepting her request, he turned to face her.

"I would like to request a ship upgrade for the Storm Hawks." Lynna replied, the king thought about it for a moment. "I will accept your request. Before you leave. Storm Hawks can leave their ship where it is. We don't have a docking ship on this Terra. Oh, meet me back at the Audience room." The King informed, signaling for Lynna to follow him. Aerrow looked questioning at Junko, "What kingdom doesn't not have a docking?" he questioned. They watched as the King and Lynna left the room with some soldiers following in behind them. "Probably because of the cliffs." Junko suggested his own theory, "Ah never mind we need to go inform the Condor." Aerrow spoke.

The Orb that the King had taken from Lynna, floated above the pedestal glowed a hazel colored glowed softly. "Instead of using crystal they use these orbs." Aerrow inspected as he looked behind him as they left, and closing the heavy metal door behind him. "They have the same property as the Crystal we use to power towers. I wondered which one is more powerful."

They walked down the spiral staircase of the tower.

"Lynna, did I not tell you to stay with them?" The King asked furiously.

"Yes, your highness." she replied.

"I'm not mad at you, you had a perfect reason to leave them. I trust your judgement more than my own adviser, except now I know that you need to go on your again journey to find your brother and the dragon crystal. So may I ask you now? What will be your plan if I say you should go with them?" The King inquired her to answer truthfully.

It shocked Lynna that the king himself would ask her a question like that. "Like you said your majesty, I will continue to on for my search. If you ever need my assistance, you can always count on me." she replied, the king nodded and stayed quiet knowing that she'll continue on statement. "You have proven to me that you do anything to protect the people more than your own health, and you also proven to me that I can trust you, since you save from Terra Outskirts."

"Yes, Sky Knight. Keep your friends close. For now on you are relieve from duty. Don't worry your squad the lieutenant will take over your position as captain. Sky Knight you are free to whatever you need to, to get back your family's heirloom. I will send the grid point to their ship for Terra base." the King said, entering the Audience room. "Why does everyone keep calling me a Sky Knight?" Lynna muddled, _First it was Cyclonis, and now the king? _"In Atmos mainly you will be called a Sky Knight, they are protectors along with their crew or team and they protect a solo item or a terra." He informed her, "You protect the Dragon Crystal and you are a Sky Knight whether you had lost or still protecting. But being a quest to retrieve both of those that are important to you. But The Storm Hawks are to on their own quest to stop the evil of both Bellaven and Cyclonis from taking over the planet, they need a guide to who knows most of the Terras." he hinted at Lynna. "Please, explain to me how you figured out that their main target was the orb?" he asked leaning forward.

(Base of the Tower)

"Piper come in." Aerrow spoke to the com inside his ear.

"What is it?" Piper asked.

"We are going to talk the king again. But be aware of Cyclonis we lost track of her." Aerrow reported. He looked at Junko as he peered over the bridge.

"Okay. Don't forget we need to restock our supplies." Piper stated again.

"Alright Junko. Let's go see what the King needs to see us about." Aerrow said, Junko moves away from the bridge's railing.

(In King's Audience Room)

When they entered the King eyes were closed, before reopening them to see his guest, Lynna stood there looking at the two, she looked calmed and collected, the part of the room where the two Couvian where, are raised and the middle of the room was lowered. The medium raised walls where just high enough to get a few stained glasses.

The stained glasses behind the throne chair was a picture of a terra with green grass and a couple of trees scattered with flowers growing in between them, the second stained glass window parallel to the third was about a festival like setting with people in nice gowns, the parallel stained glass also included a festival like setting that showed two people dancing.

"Given our newly added problem with this Cyclonis girl, I can only give you Storm Hawks permission to use the Couvian resources at you demand. I would like to ask if you would accept Lynna as your guide... She is a Sky Knight with her own quest." The king informed, Aerrow and Junko exchange glances. "We be honored to accept your proposal. Your Highness. But can we be reassured of Lynna." Aerrow spoked coming forward.

"You have my word. Lynna has lost more than anyone has, but I trust her on everything she decides. She knows her enemies." The king exchange standing in front of his throne. "This meeting is adjourned." The king said.

(Outside the Audience Room)

"Now we go to where?" Junko asked looking at Lynna, "Terra Base."

She replied, Aerrow gave her the continued on look, "It's where we keep all of our supplies and our extra soldiers." Lynna replied, "So that's the coordinates the king sent to the Condor."

Aerrow said, "Do you think we can restock there? And How long will it take to get there from here?" He quickly added.

"About 4 hours give or take the weather. Yep you do have the Couvian's King's permission to use their resources." Lynna answered.

"I can't wait to taste the food here." Junko dreamily spoked.

"Condor we are coming back with Lynna." Aerrow spoked through the com.

"Got it." Stork said.

"Well if you don't have anything to grab we would like to get there today." Aerrow remarked knowing that she might need something. "I don't have anything here that I need. So let's go." Lynna stated walking to the bridges.

"So Lynna, How did You become part of the Couvian Kingdom, if your a Sky night?" Aerrow asked.

She rubbed her arm, "Well. When I was doing a town run for the day the Pulyran Empire attacked my home leaving nothing except ruins... Nobodu survived. And the Crystal my family was protecting along with my brother both vanished." She replied sorrowfully, "So I left to find out what I can about the attack, which took me to Terra Outskirts where I was stranded. Then the king found me." Lynna downcast.

"Woah, you've been through a lot." Junko comfort.

"And So have we. Atmos and even Far Side is in trouble if we don't do anything. And maybe we can find both your brother and the Crystal." Aerrow said placing a comforting hand on Lynna shoulder.

"Thank you I appreciate it." Lynna said, Tip glided down on to her head. "Thanks Tip." She rubbing the dragon's head.

(On the way back to Pulyran Empire on the 8th Fleet)

"This failure was to expected. Now that you first saw what that pesky Sky Knight is about you will want your Ace back." Bellaven said, Cyclonis clutched her fists, "You are right, when I get Dark Ace back he will be strong as ever and we will take them out. After I get a resurrect and Reform Crystal." Cyclonis informed, _Then I will take over Pulyran Empire and open a portal to Atmos to bring in my Army. _She considered.

"Let's move!" She order, the ship took off as it raised off the ground, Cyclonis opened a book to a current page. "The dragon Crystal..." she smirked.

(Back On Condor)

"Let's head out Guys." Aerrow enthused, as he watched the ground shrink as the condor raised into the air. Piper entered with Lynna while talking about the orbs. "Most Terras don't actually have a tower. They are mainly on current ones. Scientists believed they are placed to keep the Far Side eco system in check or something like that." Lynna spoke to her, Piper eyes grew big with speculations of her own.

"Oh what about crystals?" Piper squealed happily, Stork sighed, "And it returns." Placing cork plugs into his ears. "Well the majors you'll see that are being used Float Crystals, strength crystals, Velocity Crystal, heat crystals, and time crystal. And the natural crystals that are hard to find are Reform Crystals, ice crystals, form crystals, blood crystals, and the list goes on." Lynna stated.

"Blood Crystals?" Piper inquired, exchanging glances at Aerrow.

"Don't worry their only called that for their unique coloring other that their harmless. Except when someone uses it against you." Lynna answered with a chuckle.

"What do you mean against you?" Aerrow asked, that got his attention quickly.

"It's flips your personality making you something you don't want to be. Changes you." Lynna tried her best to explain the crystal's ability.

"Is there way to counterattack it's ability?" Junko asked, "Yes, it's called the Savior Crystal. I have no clue where you can get it. They are very rare." She replied. "Great let's hope that the Crystal won't fall into the wrong hands." Aerrow spoke. The group sat around Lynna as she explained the system of Far Side.


	4. TerraBase

**Terra Base**

**Chapter 2**

Piper watch as they approached the towering mountain, it was clear from the sun hitting the the Terra casting a shadow over the clouds. "Terra Base." Lynna spoke stepping up to the railing. "While the boys in maintance are taking care of the Condor, we can go visit the town above." Aerrow, the others also came to look, as Stork guided the Condor to the base. "There's a town above the Base?" Finn asked staring wide eye, "It sorta become a refugee town." Lynna replied. As the condor reached the base build with metal to support the weight of the whole thing and wood to add extra support, they came to an opening as flaggers came to direct the condor.

"Welcome Storm Hawks to Terra Base, Lynna." The Couvian General greeted them, "Greeting General Fred." Lynna shook his outreached hand, "This is Aerrow leader of the Storm Hawks, their pilot Stork, Crystal mage and stragetist Piper, Sharpshooter Finn, their repairs man and strong man Junko, and Radarr their mission specialist." Lynna introduced them. "I must say aren't they kinda young to be a team?" General Fred looked at each one, Aerrow glared at him, "We maybe young, but we make one good of a team." He replied, the General nodded approvingly, "Good spirits, then I must go take care of things." The General said, leaving them in the landing docks.

"Doesn't it always have to be our age they point out?" Piper barked annoyed, Lynna lead them through a series of halls to an elevator. "It's just his way of testing you, don't take it personally."She assured, "Now will be the perfect timing to restock your supplies, I need to head down to the storage room to pick up some of my items." She spoke pointing downwards, the elevator counted the floors as it shot up to the surface.

They stepped off of the elevator and on to the surface of Terra Base, "How did you guys do this?" Piper asked enthusing of the sight, instead of stepping on to the roof of the base which is metal, they had stepped onto thriving dirt that grew grass and trees that sprouted every where. "Well the base is man built, we had to transfer dirt over from other terra and then used a reform crystal to make it a growing eco system so that everyone can thrive off of. Just follow that path there, it will lead you to Terra Base Nomad Town." Lynna pointed to a clear cobble placed path. "I'll meet you here when I am done or just go and look for you." She waved them a good luck as she stepped back onto the elevator.

"The terra was built on top of the base, who ever came up with that idea is a genius!" Piper exclaimed examining bushes as they walked past, _Oh man I need to write this down!_ She paced herself in a fast walk to take everything in, "I haven't seen her smile so much before!" Finn spoke as he and Aerrow watched her jump from tree to plant, "I'm feeling the same. This place was built from a mountain and now look it's a home to a thriving town." Aerrow wowed at that.

"Look there's Nomad Town." Piper pointed, the buildings that raised above the trees. "Woah." Finn said amazed, "Hey Finn! Let's go find something to eat!" Junko punched Finn in the shoulder and raced off with Finn shouting hey, rubbing his arm with an ow and then raced after him. Piper looked back at Aerrow expecting him to join them. "What?" He asked confused. "Oh nothing. Do you want to go check out the shops with me?" She asked, "Why not." He replied.

(Storage floor of Terra Base)

Lynna and tip walked down the rows of locked rooms with name plated onto the sides. Tip read each one as they walked by and hummed, "It's okay Tip," She comforted, "Last time I was done here is when I first joined the Couvian army, put everything that survived the attack in here," She informed her scaly friend, she stopped in front of a metal door, she placed her hand on a device that read her palm with caused an alarm blaring once and the door opened.

"I'm just gonna organize it a bit. Here are my educational books, that will be handy, clothes will come in handy in some other ways right?, Crystals are definitely a go, here you are!" She hyped picking up a small fabric box, she clicked it open revealing a necklace that was meant for something, Tip jumped to the ground as he inspected the item, and cooed curiosly "Its for the dragon crystal. It's a will be a containment necklace." She said putting the necklace back into it's protecting case.

"Let see what else we need, a few pictures wouldn't hurt, equipment will be to much and I'm pretty sure that Piper has some of her own." Lynna spoke to herself as she moved boxes around the room forming three neat piles, first pile near the door will be transferred to the Condor of course under her vision, the second pile will remain in the room, and the third pile of boxes are to be trashed.

(Maintance Shop)

"This ship is really a beaut!" The lead mechanic admired, he checked over a few things on his sheet, "Well Stork you would have to fill out a form to register the condor. Under the Couvian Kindgom, so that the fleet knows not to attack you." He handed him a sheet for him to fill out, "Let's get going guys!" He shouted waving his fist around in the air, as his men hurried about carrying thing like tool boxes and machinery parts.

Stork sat at an empty desk where he can fill out the paper and watched the Couvian mechanic men work on the Condor. Amazed how fast they had taken out the exterior walls and where working on the inside carefully placing their belongs in boxes and stripping down their beds, placing their kitchen belongings into the cabinets.

(Nomad Town of Terra Base, Huff's Dinner)

"So what you want?" The waitress asked in a country like voice, as Junko and Finn looked over and over again at the menu as they reconsidered their choices of food, "I'll have a full out meal," Junko ordered, scratching his head, "I'll have a double hamburger." Finn said, placing down the menu, the lady stared at the two and wrote down their orders, picking up the menus from the table she added, "How will you like to pay?" She asked, making Finn and Junko at each other again with concerning expressions, "Umm... Maybe we should contact Lynna for help." Junko suggested at Finn who just shrugged in response the waitress gasped, "Well if your a friend of Lynna's then it's on the house." She said, Finn exchanges confused looks, "Why would you do that for us?" Finn asked.

"You seriously don't know Lynna to well then, not only is she the only female captain and leads the first squadron to ever form, she basically a hero! Rescuing Terras from Pulyrian raids, fighting off dragon hunters, and not to mention saving dragons from dragon catchers. She eats here every once in a while, but she is just the coolest!" The waitress freaked, gaining her composers with a cough, "Your orders will be right out."

"Uh What just happened there?" Fin asked at a lost,

"Looks like our girl Lynna is something else." Junko replied with a shrugged,

"New to the area?" A man in Couvian soldier unform asked as he turned around to face the two storm Hawks. "The name is Mimic of the first squadron." Mimic greeted, he had bluish hair, with a face to young to match his bulky frame.

"Yea." Finn said placing his right arm onto the table and leaning in.

"I'd figure, those who haven't heard the stories of my old Captain is something else. It's a shame that King Dayis let her go. She was a fine Captain." Mimic sighed in grief.

"It's just a new chapter in life." Junko stated trying to cheer him up.

"That's new a wallop trying to cheer someone up. Anyways I heard she joined a group called the Storm Hawks, is that you two?" Mimic inquired pointing at the two.

"That wallop there is Junko the strong arm of the eight.. I uh guess. And I'm Finn the Sharpshooter." Finn pointed to himself as top priority.

"Nice to meet you," Mimic said, "It's a shame that a talent like her is wasted on a couple of Newbies from Atmos." He waved dismissively.

Finn growled clutching his fists into a ball, before he could reply the waitress returned with their food. "Don't waste your breath on him, Finn." Junko uttered looking at his food, he sniffed the stuff piled plate and licked his lips, "I'm digging in!" He cried, shoveling food into his mouth, the waitress and other costumers looked grossed out and decided to leave not wanting to see anything else.

Finn looked at Mimic, "I can show you talent! But can you see me if you have any?" He challenged him. Mimic laughed, "Bring it." He replied with a smile, Finn stomach growled, "After I finish my lunch."

(Nomads Town of Terra Base, Everything Bookshop)

Aerrow peered into a glass case that is protecting couple of fancy covered books, Piper ran her hands on both sides of the book filled shelves, fascination filled her eyes, she stopped at a red leathered book it looked like a journal of some sort, on the spine of the book read _Everything to know about Crystals and their counterparts_ the spine had golden had two raised band near the top of the book and near the head. "Aerrow, look at this." She waved him over, "_Everything to know about Crystals and their counterparts_... Piper I don't know you are still recovering from the last time you used the crystal powers. I just don't want you to get hurt." Aerrow said worring, "This is just the book I need, so next time we be more prepared," Piper remarked, "I want to get this and a few maps then we can see if they have a crystal shop here."

Aerrow looked at the statues on clerks desk one was an old metal work made to look like the King of Couvian, one next to it was a metal sphere that showed the undiscovered part with would be Atmos and Far side where terras popped from here to there. "Interesting? Parts of Far side have yet to been discovered," A old clerk said, looking up. "Yea, what are these flags for?" Aerrow wanting to know, "Open the white paper. Lynna has been working on that with me." The clerk leaned over the countertop, opening the flag as permission to the paper had writing about everything to know about the terras. "Lynna wrote all of this?" He asked, the clerk who nodded, "I've required many times to have someone map out Far Side for me, but Lynna was the only to accept my quest. I do the metal work, and she goes off and comes back with the information about that terra, when she goes on missions" He pointed to one that was recently placed on.

(Nomad Town of Terra Base, outside Huff's Dinner)

"Finn I don't think this is a good idea. What if Piper and Aerrow see this? Or Lynna?" Junko nervously said, as he tapped his finger looking around the crowd that had gathered around the two, half seemed to be voting for Mimic, the others were voting for Finn or what they shouted, "Go Yellow hair." One shouted next to Junko, and some remained quiet. "Don't worry Junko! I've got this." Finn assure with a wink, Mimic laughed "Show me what you've got then," He look around trying to find a suitable target for Finn, "Knock that off." He pointed to a fruit that hang off a high branch, "Easy!" Finn gleaming, aiming with his crossbow through his scope. "Chika-Cha!" He smiled leaning back on his right foot and held his crossbow up on his shoulder. "Can You do better?" He challenged.

Mimic looked around for something he could, the fruit was already far away and that was the only thing he could visible see. "Having trouble? Let me pick for ya!" Finn said looking around as well, "How bout that?" He pointed to a spike that was on top of a tower like thing a lot further than Mimic's fruit.

"Easy," he announced.

(Nomads Town of Terra Base, Everything Bookshop)

Piper and Aerrow examine each flag, the clerk went about his business as he would always do, "Why is this part so empty?" Piper asked him, pointing to a big empty spot, the clerk bent down to see what she was looking at, looking grave, "Pulyrian Empire, or back in the day that used to be part of Couvian South Kingdom. The whole Far side used to be part of Couvian before a major civil war betweeen the two sides leaving east and west join the south. Of course they failed, and the North, West, and East formed the Couvian Kingdom of three, and The king took his sister to court for her trials against the kingdom, but who knows where she is at." The clerk informed with a frown, "How long was this?" Piper asked, the clerk sighed, "This will take some time, please have a seat.

"The war started in xxxx, and ended in xxxx tens years it lasted, and it was the start of the Sky knights, people who held a mysterious power within them, and the start of Sky races, what you would called skimmers, we here call them Swarmers. All Sky Knights belong to the S.E.W alliance, the North faced terrible choice surrender or to face eradiation of north. The Kong's power hunger was endless conquering endless of terras. What stop her in her tracks where the mysterious Terrra shrouded by mist were those who lived in harmony with the dragons, aiding to the north's cries of help they help them defeat the S.E.W. Now both sides who made the pact with the recent king of the Couvian Kingdom after a century, and the south broke away becoming the Pulyran Empire, with Empress Bellaven ruling it. Now she seeks to rule all of Atmos." He leaned back in his chair, while the two soak this information in. "Just one question is-" cut off by a blast on the street.

(Maintance Shop)

Stork plan the new model of the Condor, taking the chance to upgrade things to new, modeling the engine room with Couvian technology, the kitchen, boiling room, but keeping the design of the whole Condor the same expect expanding the size, and the hangar. "Yep, Condor my baby just you wait. You'll be top dog after they are done with you." Stork gleamed tapping his fingers together, his eye twitching, and kissed the new formed model, "I thought they are just replacing the exterior and not the whole thing," Lynna spoke as she entered, she stopped midway and felt disturbed to see Stork rubbing the sketch, "Couldn't resist, besides she does need it," Stork replies prideful, "Ah, Well I'm going to go to Nomad, wanna come?" She asked, "No thanks, I still have to go and help changes for the skimmers." He replied turning back to the sketch board.

Lynna sat down on one of the boxes as she watched them saw into the frame, expanding the engine and taking out the new so that they can put in the new, "At this rate they'll be done by tonight. I wander if I should go see how they are doing..." she mumbled to herself, Tip layered tiredly on her lap as he dozed off.

(Streets of Nomad Town, Terra Base)

"And I rule awesomeness, now do we fit your ranks of talents?" Finn mocked leaning forward toward the tired Mimic, "Yea, I guesss." He uttered, looking away while he sat, "Finn?" Aerrow asked as he walkthrough the crowd, "Hey, he's the one who started it," Finn pointed to Mimic, who looked at him with a glare, "I don't care who started it, but really a Sharpshooter contest in the middle of the town is unreasonable." Aerrow scolded, shaking his head, "But hey at least he won." Junko spoke up, then quickly wished he never said that, "Let's met Piper at the book store we still need to go supply shopping." Aerrow said, leading the way back.

Piper leaned on the wall in front of the bookshop, Aerrow, Finn, and Junko stopped in front, "The clerk put me on Lynna's account, so these books will have to go back to him, but he gave me the maps for free." She seemed happy about that, Finn and Junko looked at her, "Well, you would never believe what we heard about Lynna." Junko informed, as Aerrow and Piper exchange glances, "Us too, but you go first." Aerrow spoke.


	5. Update

Dear Readers, Followers, or the ones who just keep up.

Knowing that it's been forever since I posted on here, it would take some time to catch up on some thinking and planning as well. Don't lose hope in this sequel and know that this summer I will be 50% devoted into finishing this up with satisfying ending. Please bare with me with more absents of works, as for most of us school is ending, and the big race to the finish is only just started.

This summer I hope to accomplish a fine ending to our curious brains since the real series has never been completed. After Stormhawk is completed and satisfied with please do look out for more works since my head is spiraling with ideas and inspiration, if you had read my profile you would start seeing more improved writing. Helpful comments are very much welcomed.

Thank you, Sincerely Fenny!


End file.
